Ciego
by Ao-moon
Summary: ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego? ¿Por qué no la detuve?
_Ciego..._

Estúpido, imbécil, idiota... No sabía que palabra lo definía mejor en ese momento. Se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada, y aún más impotente de saber que todo era su culpa. Si lo hubiera sabido... Tal vez las cosas serían diferentes ahora; estaría en un parque paseando con ella, comiendo helado, riendo, felices. Felicidad... Justo la emoción que ahora le faltaba. Sentía que su corazón se pararía de un momento a otro.

Nunca le habían gustado los hospitales, y esta vez no era la excepción. El olor de las medicinas en el aire y ese sentimiento de estar encerrado le agobiaba, pero le agobiaba más el ver a la persona que estaba en esa cama. Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Había estado ciego. Ciego de no darse cuenta de cuánto la había querido; de cuanto la quiere. El momento en el que ella se le confesó en su forma civil le había dejado atónito. No sabía como responder, y cuando lo hizo... No supo cómo rechazarla puesto que el amor por su amada heroína le tenía ciego, tanto como para no ver que la tenía enfrente. Con el rechazo llegaron las lágrimas de ella. Lágrimas que provocaron un fuerte dolor en su pecho, como si su corazón se detuviera por unos instantes. Antes de poder decir nada ella había salido corriendo y aún cuando la siguió, aún estando tan cerca de ella, no logró detenerla. No llegó a tiempo y cuando menos se lo esperaba escuchó un frenazo. Antes de darse cuenta, la siguiente imagen que vio fue la de su pequeña compañera en el suelo, a unos pasos de un coche. Corrió hacia ella en cuanto su cerebro pudo procesar la información y al llegar a su lado notó que estaba inconsciente y que había sangre, mucha sangre. No se atrevió a tocarla porque sabía que le podría hacer más daño si no sabía como colocarla. Por suerte la ambulancia llegó pronto y los médicos la cargaron en ella, junto a él.

Había pasado una semana desde el accidente y, aunque al principio la falta de Ladybug le había parecido extraña, ahora la comprendía. Su amada compañera de heroicidades también era su compañera de clases. Había estado tan ciego... Estaba seguro de que lo que más le afectaba, lo que más trastocado lo tenía en ese momento, no era la identidad revelada de su amada, sino el hecho de que cuando pensaba en el pasado, en la época en la que todo era normal, la recordaba como Marinette. No pensaba casi en Ladybug, sino en su compañera de clase que siempre que lo veía tartamudeaba, que le había hecho un sombrero que le provocaba alergia, que le había demostrado lo buena que era jugando a videojuegos. Se dio cuenta que el amor por Ladybug solo era una pequeña porción del amor que sentía por Marinette. De que todo lo que le había atraído de su heroína se veía reflejado también en su primera amiga. Que el sentimiento que tuvo por Ladybug era más admiración, y que lo que sintió ese día, bajo la lluvia, no fue amistad, sino un amor que poco a poco fue creciendo. París lloraba, como él. La ciudad echaba de menos a sus magníficos héroes y él echaba de menos sus magníficas sonrisas, sus ojos azules, su voz, su alma.

Con la llegada de un nuevo día, unos meses después del accidente, él se volvía a encontrar en esa habitación, observándola. Esperando que aún faltara mucho para que el médico regresara a darle la respuesta final. Cuando llegó lo supo; lo supo por su mirada, esa que decía que no había esperanzas, que todo se acababa. Con esas tres simples palabras su corazón se detuvo, una vez más.

Al finalizar el día se encontraba en su propia habitación, con cartas frente a él que poseían el nombre de su padre, su mejor amigo, sus compañeros y todos los que estimaba lo suficiente como para dirigirles algunas palabras. Después de dejarlas sobre su escritorio y, habiéndose asegurado de que Plagg se encontraba dormido, salió de la habitación. Lo sentía por él y por Tikki, pero ya no quedaba otra opción. Después de salir de su casa se dirigió a un edificio abandonado, donde sabía que no sería molestado. Sacó el arma que escondía en su ropa y se apunto a la cabeza. Antes de apretar el gatillo pensó en las palabras del médico.

 _Tenemos que desconectarla._

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo algo, me gustaría que, si tenéis tiempo, me dierais vuestra opinión y consejos para mejorar! Gracias! =)


End file.
